Simple Questions, Difficult Answers
by Youko Kitsuke
Summary: Sem summary por enquanto, só o que está definido é que é EnvyEd e tem lemon semi-implicito ? - Terminada -


(_Placa é transmutada e nela escrito "Notas!"_)

- Tem lemon semi-implicito [?], cuidado \o\

- Só uma nota mesmo =3

- Mas com essa de antes foram duas! Oo E com mais essa três. '-''

** ~ Simple Questions, Difficult Answers ~**

Envy olhava Ed da janela. O loiro estava escrevendo algo em um caderninho e não o notou. Envy abriu a janela sabe-se-lá-como sem fazer barulho algum e adentrou o quarto, só chamou a atenção de Ed quando quase tropeçou em um dos milhares livros de alquimia espalhados no chão.

- Envy! - Ed colocou (lê-se praticamente jogou) o caderninho de lado e ficou em posição de defesa, pronto para transmutar seu alto-mail foi detido.

- Que coisa O'Chibi-san, isso é jeito de receber alguém? - Envy segurou a mão do menor impedindo-o de transmutar seu braço, envolveu a cintura do outro com um braço e entrelaçou os dedos com os de Ed.

Ed deu graças há deus por seu rosto não estar no campo de visão de Envy pois havia corado. Envy não via o rosto vermelho do alquimista mas notou que estava envergonhado.

- O que foi Chibi-san? - Sussurrou perto do ouvido de Ed. - Pareçe estar... Envergonhado...

O loiro já havia passado do escalarte, tentou se soltar dos braços de Envy que ao ver que queria sair o soltou. Ed o olhava irritado, confuso e envergonhado ao mesmo tempo.

- Chibi-san, por que está vermelho? - O homunculu perguntou se apoximou um pouco devagar fazendo Ed recuar. - Por que recua? - Segurou o rosto do menor. - Porque me olha desse jeito? - Encarou os olhos dourados do alqumista, estes tinham confusão e vergonha. - Por que se aproximou de mim? - Falou abaixando o tom olhando ele aproximar os rostos.

- Pare de fazer perguntas... - A voz de Ed saiu irritada, aproximou os lábios dos de Envy mas parou.

- Só mais uma, por que parou? - Depois dessa pergunta se assustou um pouco com o movimento rápido, Ed segurou seus ombros e o beijou depois se separando um pouco.

Um sorriso vitorioso brotou nos lábios de Envy durante o beijo. Segurou a cintura de Ed e entrelaçou os dedos novamente iniciando um novo beijo, apaixonado. Os dois se beijavam com carinho, nenhum barulho, somente os ofegos de Ed durante o beijo.  
Quando Envy notou que o loiro não tinha mais fôlego parou o beijo mas sem deixar de soltá-lo. Ofegavam baixo no silêncio. Ed com a cabeça abaixada para não olhá-lo, sem jeito. O homunculo levantou o queixo do menor fazendo-o encará-lo.

- Ainda não respondeu nenhuma das minhas perguntas.

- "O que foi O'Chibi-san?" "Chibi-san, por que está vermelho?" Estou envergonhado. "Por que recua?" Porque você me intimida. "Por que me olha desse jeito?" Porque não é fácil encarar os olhos de quem você... Gosta... - Envergonhado novamente. - "Por que se aproximou de mim?" Porque quero um beijo seu para resolver a confusão em minha mente. "Porque parou?" Porque mesmo um beijo pequeno transmite muitos sentimentos, e é dificil fazer isso...

Envy sorriu satsfeito, antes que falasse qual quer coisa foi cortado pelo baixinho irritado.

- Agora eu que pergunto. Porque veio aqui? - Olhou fundo nos olhos de Envy.

- Para conseguir um beijo do meu Chibi-san. - Deu bastante enfâse no "meu".

- Por que queria um beijo meu?

- Porque eu gosto de você, não está claro assim? - Roubou um rápido beijo. - Eu não sou muito bom em relação aos sentimentos, mas sei que vocês humanos quando gostam de alguém beijam... - Fala pensativo.

Ed empurrou Envy em direção a sua cama os derrubando ali e deixando o homunculo por cima. Envy corou levemente imaginando o que o pequeno queria.

- Se gostam mesmo eles também fazem outra coisa... - Diz olhando-o.

- Chibi-san... - Envy não acretitava no que ouvia. - T-tem certeza...?

- Tenho... - Demonstrou confiança no olhar. Colocou os braços em volta do pescoço do homunculo e iniciou um beijo calmo.

O maior correspondeu o beijo, depois de acabar se levantou : - Só um minuto. - Foi até a porta trancando-a e diminuiu a luz. - Pronto... - Voltou a se deitar sobre o alquimista e o beijando novamente.

Ed correspondeu o beijo sentindo as mãos de Envy o despirem. Com a luz fraca não se enxergava muita coisa, o loiro não pode ver os olhos lilazes admirarem seu corpo.

- Que lindo... - O homunculo acariciava o corpo do menor de leve fazendo-o se arrepiar. Aos poucos ousava mais nos toques.

Estremeçia e se arrepiava sob as mãos habilidosas do outro. Levou as mãos até o corpo de Envy e com um pouco de dificuldades com os arrepios despiu-o também. Os gemidos baixos de Ed preenchiam o quarto enquanto Envy roçava os corpos. Envy ousou um pouco nas caricias - mas sem exagerar por ser a primeira vez do alquimista - dando atenção para seu pescoço e torax fazendo os gemidos de Ed aumentarem.

- Chibi-san, vai doer, você me perdoa? - O abraçou se posicionando e olhando os olhos dourados.

- Sim, claro que perdoo... - Sorriu transmitindo segurança ao outro.

Ed conteu um gemido de dor deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem quando Envy começava a adentrar seu corpo. Dóia sim, dóia demais, mas iria aguentar. Envy se movia devagar e carinhoso, beijou o caminho das lágrimas até os olhos do outro. Os dois gemiam baixo contendo-se para que Al não os ouvisse. Aos poucos os gemidos do alqimista mudavam de dor para prazer.

- E-En... Envy... Ah... - Murmurou o nome do homunculu entre os gemidos depois fechando os olhos envergonhado.

- Chibi-san, abra os olhos... Por favor... Olhe nos meus olhos, quero esse belo olhar dourado só para mim...

- N-não dá... É muito constrangedor... - Segurou forte nos lençois da cama contendo os gemidos para falar.

- Por favor Chibi-san... Ninguém mais está vendo além de mim...

- Por isso mesmo que é constrangedor... N-não é fácil encarar os olhos de quem você g-gosta... - Repitiu a frase de antes. Fazendo um esforço abriu os olhos e ficou com o olhar no de Envy.

- Obrigado... - Sem desviar o olhar um segundo continuou com os movimentos. Estava feliz - se assim pode dizer - por estar junto a ele. Estava ali, fazendo amor com aquele belo ser e tinha o olhar lindo que tanto gostava só para si... Envy se mexia ouvindo os gemidos de Ed junto aos seus. Naquele momento não existia mais nada além deles... Era somente os dois, juntos.

O alquimista abraçou forte em Envy sentindo seu apicie se aproximar, o maior também o abraçou no mesmo estado. Os dois chegaram juntos ao seu ponto máximo depois cairam abraçados na cama e exaustos. Envy o aconchegou em seu peito, acariciando os fios dourados.

- O que foi? - Os olhos lilazes se abriram encarando Ed assustado por ter ouvido-o soluçar. - Eu te machuquei? D-desculpe... - Levou as mãos até o rosto levantando-o do menor limpando as lágrimas.

Ed balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo : - Não me machucou, estou bem... É que estou feliz... - Segurou as mãos que limpavam suas lágrimas entrelaçando os dedos e voltando a deitar-se no peito de Envy ainda chorando.

Envy ficou afagando os cabelos de Ed ouvindo-o chorar baixinho. Um tempo depois o loiro adormeçeu tranquilamente em seus braços...

--

No dia seguinte Ed foi acordado pelo Sol que entrava pela janela, coçou os olhos e olhou ao seu lado. Envy não estava mais lá mas tinha um bilhete, pegou o pequeno papel e leu. "O'Chibi-san, me espere mais tarde" Sorriu dobrando o papel e deitando a cabeça no outro travesseiro sentindo ali o doçe aroma dos cabelos do homunculu, já sentiu que iria chorar. Ouviu alguém se aproximar do quarto e tratou de se cobrir, tentou conter as lágrimas.

- Bom dia Onii-san! - Al abriu a porta, já destrancada por Envy. - Onii-san? Tudo bem? - O olhou e o viu chorando.

- Tudo bem, Al... Tudo bem... - A voz de Ed saiu fraca pelo choro. Fechou a mão que estava debaixo do travesseiro e segurava o papel afundando mais a cabeça. - Tudo bem...

------------------

Wee! Terminei! \o/ *Joga confetes*

Acho que ficou lindinha... (_Olhos brilhando_)

Reviews? :3


End file.
